Stop--Wait a Minute
by thingsjusthappen
Summary: Mercenary, hired gun, assassin, contract killer, it did not matter what you called them, it would not change who they were trained to be. SQ AU
1. Prologue

**A/N: I wrote an original one-shot like this like five years ago. Decided to turn it into a SQ AU one-shot. The title is from the song Uptown Funk, it was on when I was posting the story. Let me know what you think about it! Also, not beta'd so my bad about horrible grammar and spelling! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Do you think it's a good idea considering we have a job tonight?" Kathryn asked her closet friend and partner. Regina brought her cup to her lips not really caring about the job they had to do that night. To be honest she was ready to get out of the <em>family<em> business.

"Kathryn, have I ever forgotten about an assignment?" Regina asked as Kathryn rolled her eyes at her friend's snarky attitude.

"No, but a good lay might make you forget." Kathryn pointed out as Regina moved her head slightly as if considering the possibility of bedding the blonde and still having energy to complete the job they would be receiving in a little.

Mercenary, hired gun, assassin, contract killer, it didn't matter what you called them, it wouldn't change who they were trained to be. It was who they were from a young age. It was part of their heritage. Ever since they could walk both Kathryn and Regina were trained to be swift, silent, strong, fearless and at times emotionless.

"Ugh, seriously there is no reason for a woman to be that attractive. Can I have her? For like an hour? I could have her screaming for more." Mary Margaret and Ruby rolled their eyes at their free spirited best friend. "I'm serious guys! I'm getting all hot and bothered just looking at her." Both girls laughed as they watched Emma fan herself with her hand dramatically.

"Em, you do realize that it isn't just Ruby and Mary that you're with right?" Emma laughed as she shrugged at Mary Margaret's fiancé, David and his twin brother James.

"David you're kidding right? You two have known me for how long?" Emma questioned as she snuck another glance at the table that held two women who were enjoying lunch just as she and her friends were.

"Since freshmen year but that doesn't mean I want to hear about how a woman is making you hot and bothered." David pointed out as James chuckled and Emma just shrugged not caring.

"You didn't seem to mind until you met MM. We used to tell one another everything that had to do with our sexual lives." Mary Margaret looked at David who glared at Emma. "He stopped telling me things when you guys started dating at the end of sophomore year, killjoy." Emma muttered before looking back at the woman who was now laughing at something her friend had said.

"Emma?" She looked at Ruby with a raised eyebrow at the sound of her name. "Need some napkins, maybe a change of underwear?" Emma threw a grape at her and started laughing.

"You little nasty, I can't believe that you just said that!" Emma laughed as David shook his head. "Actually, no I can believe it!"

"Sweetheart, I'm going to step out of this conversation for a little." David pushed his chair back and stood up.

"I will gladly join him, especially since Jackie just left me a voice mail." James pointed out standing as David was now looking down at Mary Margaret with a smile before he leaned over and kissed her lips. "You want anything?" He asked as he began to back away, Mary Margaret grabbed his shirt and pulled him back to her as she kissed his lips once more.

"Just another water, please?" She smiled as she picked up her almost empty water bottle. He nodded and kissed her again before turning to catch up with his brother who'd walked into the café they were sitting outside of.

"Damn, you act like he is going away for a week. The man will be back in five minutes." Emma said taking a sip of her mixed berry smoothie as Mary Margaret and Ruby laughed.

"Emma its true love, she can't help but miss him every second he's not with her." Ruby gushed fluttering her lashed as the women laughed.

"Shut up Ruby, and you're one to talk Em, who's the one getting an orgasm just by looking at a woman?" Mary Margaret questioned looking in the direction that Emma couldn't seem to keep her eyes from roaming to.

"You should go over and talk to her." Emma looked at her best friend since grade school.

"You're hilarious Rubes, you should kick the waitress job and become a comedian." Emma said sarcastically as Ruby rolled her eyes and Mary Margaret laughed.

"Emma, she has been looking over here just as much as you have been sneaking peeks over there if not more." Emma watched as Mary Margaret ate a strawberry from her fruit salad. Emma watched as a three others joined them, she recognized the two men but not the dark haired woman. The two men had been in her lecture class last spring, if her memory served her correct he'd graduated in May at the end of the semester.

"Oh look Jim, Killian, and Milah just joined them, now you can go up and talk to the woman and not feel bad about taking her away from her friend." Ruby pointed out as Mary Margaret and Emma looked at Ruby.

"How do you know their names?" Emma asked.

"Well Jim was a TA for one of my classes last year and I've slept with Killian and Milah before." Ruby shrugged as Mary Margaret's eyes went wide and Emma had an appreciative smirk on her face at her friend's admission.

"Really? At the same time?" Emma asked as Mary Margaret's cheeks turned a deep crimson at the direction their conversation had taken.

"Yes, and separately, now go over and talk with her. Also tell Jones and Mila I say hi." Ruby winked as Emma laughed and stood up and started over towards the table of friends.

"Hello Gentlemen, Ladies." Emma said with confidence as she made brief eye contact with each and everyone lingering on the one who was her intended target. As she and Regina held each other's gazes the rest looked at Emma with interest and curiosity.

"Hello love, how can anyone of us help a pretty little thing like you?" She took her eyes from Regina and looked at the one that spoke, Killian. He was a handsome man and understood why Ruby with sleep with him occasionally. With a smile Emma looked at Killian then to Mila and back at her table.

"Ruby wanted me to tell the two of you hello." Killian and Milah looked at one another then past Emma to look at Ruby who waved to them with a smirk.

"Was that the only reason, love?" Killian asked after a moment.

"Actually, I would like to borrow her." Emma's eyes went back to Regina. Looking back at her with the same fierceness she smiled as her friends all had on amused expressions as Emma walked over to where she was sitting. Regina looked up at her before she spoke.

"And what is it I can do for you?" She asked as Emma smirked and leaned down so her lips were practically touching her ear. Breathy but making sure only she was able to hear her she whispered into her ear. Pulling back from her she intentionally let her lips touch her ear, smiling at the woman's friends she waved to them while slowly walking away.

"See you around." She winked slowly turned and walked away from the café. James and David watched Emma walk slowly away as David handed Mary Margaret her water.

"Um, please don't tell me she just did what you did to me when we first met?" David said as Mary Margaret smiled and nodded.

"Who do you think taught me?" Mary Margaret stated laughing as she took a drink of the water. "I give her about two more minutes before she chases after her." The group of friends watched as Emma walked away, her hips sashaying perfectly as she walked.

"What did she say?" James asked as Mary Margaret blushed, Ruby laughed, and David shook his head.

"I'll tell you when you're older James." David looked at his twin who glared at him before rolling his eyes.

"Funny David, very funny."

"I thought so." Ruby said as she looked back to the woman Emma had just propositioned.

"So, Gina, what did she say?" Killian asked with a smirk as Regina just shook her head and turned around to watch her. Pulling out some money she tossed it in the center of the table to cover her portion.

"Kathryn, don't wait up!" Regina winked at her closet friend and roommate as she grabbed her jacket off the back of the chair she stood up.

"Don't forget about tonight." Kathryn gave her a look that Regina bushed off.

"I won't I'll see you later." Turning around to follow pursuit she looked back at her friends with a smirk. "Just call me to remind me." With that she ran to catch up with Emma. Finally reaching her Regina matched her pace to the blondes.

"Swan, Emma Swan."

"Regina Mills." She breathed with a laugh.

"Did you drive?" Emma asked as Regina shook her head. Stopping she turned herself towards her. "Good." Her mouth met the red painted lips with eager. The kiss was rough yet passionate at the same time. Regina met her with the same aggressiveness if not more. Breaking away Emma opened the door for her before walking around her black Hyundai Genesis Coupe.

Holding her hand Emma led Regina into her condo with a smile. Regina seemed impressed at the home she lived in. Looking around Regina saw that the patio showed a view of the setting sun over the ocean. There was a soft breeze flowing and to Regina there was something about how the waves were hitting against the shore that was blatantly sensual. Regina looked at her deciding it was time to get serious, she tightened her hold on Emma and gently pulled the blonde to her.

"Time to get serious." Emma commented as she lived her lips, Regina watched her with a hunger that was ferocious, a hunger that only Emma could satisfy. Regina moved closer and like a magnet, her lips were pulled towards Emma's. Slowly their mouths connected and the moment they did their hunger for one another intensified.

Regina couldn't break the kiss, couldn't stop her mouth from devouring Emma's in a way she had never done with anyone, man or woman. Emma had something she wanted, no needed. It was as if the taste of her was the only one that could quench this raging hunger inside of her.

Emma could have stood there and kissed Regina forever. Her lips, the taste of this woman was too delectable. She wanted more, needed more, her body was attuned to the need of sex. She stepped, reluctantly pulled away. They both breathed in deep shaky breaths and she looked into Regina's eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" Emma asked hopeful because she sure that no _toy_ that sat in a box at the back of her closet could satisfy this ache.

"That would be very unkind of me."

"Yes, that would be." Emma breathed as she pulled Regina back to her and resumed the kiss. Regina eagerly met her kiss for kiss. The skill Emma possessed nearly brought her to her knees. Just as she was about to lose herself to this woman she broke from the kiss breathing heavily but slowly grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head.

Regina watched and enjoyed the strip show until Emma only had on a lacy black strapless bra with matching panties. This woman was temptation at its finest. Regina glanced over the woman's body appreciating the near nakedness. Not taking her eyes from Regina's she unclasped her bra letting it fall. "Your turn," Emma spoke as she sat on a chair looking over the brunette in front of her.

"Gladly." Regina was only wearing a summer dress that had a built in bra, once the dress was off she would be done. She stepped out of her heels her bare feel touching the hardwood floor of Emma's home. She was now shorter than the blonde who was smirking at this knowledge as Regina walked over to Emma and put her hands up. Emma took the bottom of the dress and slowly stood lifting it over her head. Once it was off Emma took her mouth with hers once again pressing her their bodies together before leading Regina into her bedroom.

Hours later Regina awoke to the buzzing of her cell phone. Swiftly without moving Emma she slithered out of bed. Tip toeing to her purse in the dark she pulled out the vibrantly glowing phone. It was Kathryn.

"Hello?" She whispered.

"What the hell! I have been trying to reach you for the past thirty minutes!" Kathryn yelled as Regina jerked the phone from her ear at the loudness.

"Shush!" Regina whispered as she looked back at the bed to see Emma slightly shift. "What do you want Kathryn?"

"We need to get together to discuss tonight's assignment." Kathryn huffed impatiently.

"Just send the info to my phone and I'll meet you there." Regina offered as Kathryn sighed.

"Alright, when I get the e-mail from your mother, I'll send it to you." Kathryn stated.

"Ok, well I'm going to go get a shower and I will meet you there at your house in an hour." Regina said hurriedly as Kathryn laughed.

"Have fun?"

"Yes, and I'm about to have some more." Regina stated as her friend laughed more. "She just woke up, I'll see you later Kat." Regina hung up the phone before Kathryn could even say good-bye.

"Regina?" Emma's voice sounded adorable still laced with sleep.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to take a shower," Emma sat up and looked at Regina in all her naked glory. "Care to join me?" She hopped up out of bed as Regina couldn't help but laugh as she ran into the bathroom with Emma following her a minute later. Turning on the water Emma ambushed her from behind picking her up and stepping into the shower. Regina yelped in surprise at the blonde's strength and also at the warm-cold water that hit her. Emma laughed and kissed her. She kissed back as she reached for the soap.

"I have to leave soon." She stated and Emma slightly frowned. "I have to work." She said as Emma began rubbing the soap all around her body.

"Play sick." Emma suggested and pushed her body up against hers making her soapy.

"Wish I could Miss Swan, but I'd get into a whole lot of trouble." Emma smiled at the use of her name.

"Well then I suggest we get you cleaned up." Emma smiled kissing her again with a fierceness that only Regina could match.

In Emma's bedroom Regina's phone buzzed frantically as Kathryn tried to reach her, a missed call message popped up following a message that was opened revealing their next target. _Emma Swan._


	2. 22 Years Ago

**A/N: Ugh! I shouldn't be doing this! But your reviews made me want to! I can't say how long in between updates because I need to make a plan for this, I need to know where it's going but I need to know if I brought magic into this if you'd still want to read it...so please let me know what you think please!**

* * *

><p><em>22 years ago.<em>

He looked down at the small sleeping infant who was lying in the center of a tree. He didn't know how she appeared in the middle of the forest, but here she was wrapped in a blanket with four purple letters that spelled out the simple name of _E-M-M-A_. Looking around the wooded area for others he slowly bent down and picked up the sleeping baby.

"Antony I didn't realize that too-good-for-you-wife had given birth or that she'd even been pregnant." Antony Gold rolled his eyes as he looked at one of his oldest friends, Coraline Mills whom everyone referred to as Cora.

"Cora this child appeared in the middle of the forest like _magic_." Antony spoke as Cora looked at the child.

"Hand her here Antony." Cora watched the hesitation as he slowly handed her the emerald eyed child. Cora looked into the infants eyes as she unwrapped her from her blanket. Cora was surprised to see the child had not even a diaper on.

"She's a newborn." Turning the girl around Cora blinked as she looked at the mark on bottom half of her back. "Not from our world, she was sent here for reasons unknown, but we could use her." Cora looked from the child to Antony.

"What do you mean she isn't from here?"

"Remember that assignment a few years back? One of our first as fully trained assassins." Antony looked at her with a raised brow. "The young man who referred to me The Queen of Hearts." Antony nodded remembering that particular assignment. "There are worlds out there with versions of us that are similar, different, or non-existent. This baby, she doesn't have a counterpart here, she could be anything. She could be just the thing we need."

"You mean—"

"She can become our ultimate weapon. We can train her, make her better than any of us."

"You think she has that kind of potential?"

"You let her know every day that you saved her, that she was abandoned in the middle of the forest, you will sire her to you. She will be grateful, she will listen to you, do whatever it is you need her to do. She will be eager to please you." Cora explained touching the child's nose as she cooed at the attention.

"Mommy?" Antony and Cora turned to look at the intrusion.

"Regina dear, what are you doing? You and Kathryn are to be doing your exercises." Cora spoke as her youngest daughter focused on the baby in her arms.

"Mommy who is that?" Regina asked walking towards her mom not taking her eyes off the infant who was cooing.

"This is Emma, and she will be the greatest of us all."


	3. 15 Years Ago

**A/N: Was driving home and the idea for the next chapter popped into my head. Just stick with me, we will get back to the present soon! :)**

* * *

><p><em>15 years ago.<em>

She was getting frustrated, she knew her mother was watching and would be disappointed but she couldn't help it, the little girl was faster than her. Emma's speed was almost inhuman not to mention her form was impeccable making it hard for the eleven year old to counterattack.

"That's enough." Emma stopped on command as Regina had already planned her counterattack and couldn't stop the motions that her body had already decided to make. Emma stumbled backward taking the hit without blocking it. Emma looked up at Regina as her tongue darted out to taste the blood from her split lip. She didn't say anything as Regina stood there looking down at her breathing heavy.

Emma knew that her speed frustrated the girl who was four years her senior. She knew the brunette didn't like her because of the extra attention that Cora gave her. Emma wished she could explain that it wasn't fun attention, or even attention that she wanted. The extra training, the need to work harder to please the man who'd saved her from certain death the day she was born.

It wasn't fun for her, the extra attention, the isolation she felt. She didn't get to go to school, she didn't get to play with other kids like Regina did. Regina had at least Kathryn Midas but Emma had no one. The only places she was allowed to go was the Mills Manor, her home with Antony Gold, and the training facility in the forest. And when she did go places Emma was to not be seen, if someone saw her she would be given extra exercises to complete.

"Regina, why did you attack after I had already ended the match?" Cora asked looking at her daughter who was glaring down at Emma who had yet to stand up.

"My mind was already made up mother." Regina said simply as Cora looked to Emma as the blonde child looked to her.

"Why did you not block the attack Emma? It was a simple hit, a simple move in your stance would have deflected the hit." Emma blinked thinking on her response but she knew no matter what she said she would get more exercises.

"I didn't think she'd attack after you stopped us." Emma responded as Cora shook her head.

"I'm disappointed in you, child." Emma turned as she watched Antony walked into the room. "You should know by now that it's not over until the other is dead or submits." Emma stood quickly and bowed her head low.

"I apologize, I will not let my guard down again." Regina almost felt bad for the blonde, almost. Her mother still favored the orphan to her, just as she favored her older sister. Zelena was sixteen now and able to take harder contracts than what'd she'd been doing at twelve. Regina had one more year until her first contract and she found it hard to take on a six year old.

"Because it is your birthday you will not have extra exercises, but I have been called out on an assignment, you will stay with Cora until I return." Emma looked up surprised but did not allow her face to show it. For the last two years she'd accompany him on his missions. She knew this was a test, it had to be, she was not allowed to sleep anywhere but her bedroom.

"Will I be allowed to go home?" Emma asked as Regina looked from the adults to Emma.

"Yes, but you will do whatever Cora says, understood?" Emma nodded as Antony handed her a duffle bag. "This should hold you over until my return, if not you have permission to get more essential items from your room."

"Thank you Mr. Gold." Regina blinked not fully understanding why Emma still referred to the man who was raising her by his last name. She would have thought by now she'd called him Dad or Father or something more familiar.

"Regina dear, please show Emma to the guest room nearest you." Regina nodded as she looked at Emma as she past her.

"Follow me." Regina muttered walking past her out of the living room. Emma followed quietly behind Regina making sure not to make a sound. Antony and Cora had stressed the importance of never making a sound when she walked, it could make the difference between life and death at times.

Regina stopped near the top of the stairs and looked behind her unsure if Emma had followed her, the blonde was quiet in her movements, something she was sure her mom praised the girl for. Regina glared at her for a moment before turning around and continuing towards her room.

"Your room is there, we share a connecting bathroom and I'm taking a shower first." Regina said as Emma watched Regina walking into her room and shut the door without another word.

It was hours later and Regina was lying in bed unable to sleep. Emma hadn't spoken more than a few simple sentences during dinner that evening. The girl was too quiet, yes she was being trained to be a killer, but that didn't mean she couldn't have at least a bit of personality. The girl was six, no seven years old, Antony has said it was her birthday. Regina wondered why they didn't celebrate it. Even Regina got to celebrate her birthdays.

"Why don't you like me?" Regina sat up startled as she looked at the figure sitting at the edge of her bed. Why hadn't she felt her sit on her bed?

"What?" Regina asked leaning against her head board to get more comfortable.

"I asked why you don't like me." Emma repeated as Regina looked at her.

"How did you know I wasn't sleeping?" Regina asked instead of answering her question.

"Your breathing never changed."

"How long have you been sitting there?" Emma shrugged.

"Ten maybe fifteen minutes?" She guessed as Regina glared at her. "It was a technique I perfected by my fourth birthday. The sooner I learned to be completely silent the less extra things I had to do." Emma explained as Regina continued to look at her.

"Why have you been sitting there for so long?"

"Why won't you answer my question? Why do you hate me?" Regina rolled her eyes.

"I don't hate you per se."

"Why?"

"My mother favors you, it makes me jealous." Emma laughed quietly as Regina started at her in disbelief. So the prodigal assassin could laugh, she never would have guessed.

"You have nothing to be jealous of, Cora doesn't favor me in a loving way. They train me extra hard, it's not fun. At least you get to have fun. You have Kathryn, I have no one. I'm nothing but a weapon."

"You're six…um, seven years old. You're hardly a weapon Emma." Regina pointed out as Emma looked down at her hands.

"Eleven." Emma whispered as Regina looked at her. "That's my number." Regina's eyes widened realizing what she was talking about.

"B-but that's impossible! You're only seven years old, under our laws you're not allowed to kill until you are thirteen." Regina spouted as Emma scoffed.

"Did you know that I am not from this world? I was sent here to die as an infant. My parents didn't want me, didn't even care enough to send me to somewhere I would have a chance at survival. I live to please Mr. Gold and Cora, they are the reason I am alive. I am grateful everyday for that. But sometimes I wish I'd been given the chance to live a normal life or even a semi-normal life like you." Regina didn't say anything as she watched the blonde. The moonlight from her window poured in allowing her to see that Emma was crying.

"I have no one, no one would care if I disappeared during a mission. It wouldn't matter." Emma's voice was thick as she looked at her hands.

"I would care." Regina whispered as Emma looked up at her.

"You don't even like me."

"You challenge me to be better, not even Kat does that. When we spar you make me think of different ways to beat you. Your speed frustrates me, and I have to learn to not let it do so. You are so much better than me at the physical parts of training even though you are four years younger than me, you make me push myself to be better." Emma smiled through her tears at hearing Regina's words.

"I'm different that's why I am able to be better than you being four years your junior." Emma swallowed as Regina looked at her.

"I don't understand." Emma cupped her hands and slowly opened them as a yellow glowing shone from them.

"I have magic in me, I use it to make me faster, to make me silent." Regina's eyes widened as she looked at the glow between Emma's hands. She slowly crawled closer looking from Emma's hands to her tear streaked face. "If I didn't use my magic when fighting with you I wouldn't be able to even get a hit in. You are an amazing fighter, my speed is the only reason I can keep up with you."

"Y-you…does mother know of this?" Emma shook her head.

"Neither does Gold, you are the first." Emma breathed in a whispered as Regina reached out to touch the light.

"It's so warm." Regina whispered in awe as her hand hovered over the light.

"You can't tell them, I can help you be better, I can train you." Emma's voice was desperate as Regina looked at her. "They can't know, they'd want me to use it and it would kill me."

"How?"

"One of the mission I went on, after I found out about my magic, I tried to use it and it nearly killed me. I can use it to enhance my abilities but I can't kill or harm others with it directly. It lashes out at me when I try." Emma explained as Regina took Emma's hands in hers feeling the warmed of the golden glow.

"It will be our secret Emma."


	4. 8 Years Ago

**A/N: I have a horrible memory and don't remember if I replied to the reviews to the last chapter. If not I am saying here, thank you! I appreciate you all taking time to let me know that you find this interesting! :) So, I have a question...I have the next chapter written (taking the story to the present) but I have this idea to write one for 6_ years ago_...but read the chapter and let me know if you'd want that cause I definitely have an idea of how it goes but would you want it? Let me know! :)**

* * *

><p><em>8 years ago.<em>

"You're too quiet, one of these nights I'm just going to throw knives at you, Emma." Emma chuckled as she climbed through the window.

"You wouldn't dare." Emma said putting her bag down at the edge of the window as she heard movement then found herself catching a throwing knife before it hit her shoulder. "I stand corrected." Emma chuckled as she tossed the knife on her bag and walked over to the bed sitting on the edge as Regina shifted her position to the opposite side to be able to look at her.

"That's my favorite knife." Regina commented as Emma shrugged in the uncaring way that Regina had gotten used to over the years.

"And you tried to wound me with it, so now it's going with me."

"You have a contract?" Emma nodded slipping off her shoes and sitting cross-legged on the edge of the bed. Ever since Emma's seventh birthday this became the norm for them. Emma would sneak into Regina's room and they would talk until one of them fell asleep. Sometimes they would go to the training facility in the middle of the forest to train and sometimes they would lay in silence just enjoying the others company.

"It's my last one." Emma whispered as Regina looked at her not surprised. They'd talked about this plenty of times and Emma had said that again and again since she started taking contracts by herself nearly four years ago. But they both knew Emma wouldn't leave, she was sired to Gold, she was too grateful to him for saving her life.

"How many?" Regina asked instead of going over their constant argument.

"None, it's a negotiation contract." Emma said looking over at the open window. There was a light summer breeze blowing in.

"Kathryn and I are leaving for college in two weeks."

"Then that's when I'll leave."

"You're sired to Gold, Emma. You are the best mercenary in the history of mercenaries, Gold and my mother aren't going to just let you leave." Regina pointed out as looked at her.

"I asked him this time. He's going to let me leave without a fight." Emma whispered as Regina looked at her disbelieving.

"So this job, it's really your last." Emma nodded taking in a deep breath exhaling.

"I'll be able to have a normal life, I can leave this town, I can enroll in an actual school and just live without having to kill people."

"How can you be so sure they are going to let you leave? You know a lot of things about our family about how we operate." Regina looked at her as Emma shook her head and crawled to the head of the bed lying down next to Regina.

"Once you leave there was no reason for me to stay, I think Gold knows that that's why he is letting me go. He won't tell Cora, it is my decision."

"Emma you can't—"

"I've left so many times, Regina. In the middle of the night, I've gotten as far as Boston before. But I always come back. I just, I can't do it, knowing you're still here. I'm in love with you." Emma breathed as Regina surged forward and kissed her. Emma kissed her back shifting their positions so she was now on top of the brunette. Regina moaned as Emma ground her hips into Regina's as they deepened the kiss.

"Emma." Emma smirked against Regina's lips at hearing her name. "Please." This woman was the reason she breathed. Growing up Emma had always been drawn to her, felt a pull to her that she couldn't quite understand. When Emma had turned twelve the two of them had been sent on a mission together. The mission had been taxing on both of them, Emma had been captured and tortured for three days before Regina had tried to save her and ended up getting captured along with her.

The moment their target had started to torture Regina and make deadly promises as to what he would do to her, Emma had snapped. She used what little magic she had in her to free herself. In the end she'd blacked out and when she'd woken up at their training facility in the forest with Regina taking care of her. Regina had told her they completed the mission, but that's all she'd told her.

"I love you too." Regina kissed Emma's forehead as the blonde cuddled into her. This was the first time they'd been together like this and it felt right, it felt like everything was going to be ok, that her mother would let her greatest asset leave to lead a normal life.

zZz

Cora looked at the man unsure if she was seeing things correctly. "Dearies I don't have all night." He spoke as Antony looked at a man who could pass for his twin minus the scaly looking appearance.

"You can really do this? Just erase their memories?" Antony asked as the man smirked looking at his other self.

"Not erase dearie, lock away and alter yes. They don't call me the Dark One for nothing my dear doppelganger. I am all powerful, even enough to cross worlds." The man looked from the two who summoned him here. "I do find it curious that the two of you are friendly in this world. Very curious indeed."

"Enough games imp, now what do you want in return?" He laughed looking to Cora.

"Yes, you never did like my games _Cora_." He spoke as she glared at him. "The only thing I ask in return is for a single strand of their hair."

"That's it?" Antony questioned as the imp nodded.

"The girl, Emma, you are to erase _all_ her memories of us, give her ones of a common orphan in this world. My daughter is to simply have no memories of her, fill them as you will but she is to not remember her time with Emma." Rumpelstiltskin nodded as he looked at them before simply disappearing.

They'd known about the girls becoming closer since Emma's seventh birthday. They'd watched them closely without their knowledge. They allowed it to happen knowing that Regina was getting stronger with Emma working with her and vice versa, but they couldn't allow it to continue. Emma had gone to Gold asking for her freedom telling him that she was in love with Regina and couldn't stay when she was leaving. Antony had told her she could leave, Cora didn't agree but she hadn't raised the child, she hadn't taken her. Cora felt Antony was too lax in siring her but that couldn't be helped now but Cora wouldn't allow the girl to leave with all the knowledge she'd gained over the years, so she'd found an answer and that answer was Rumpelstiltskin.

He appeared in the corner of Regina's room and watched as the woman he'd known as the Evil Queen in his world was a young assassin in love with her true love. He wanted to laugh out but contained his self. This world's Regina was not to find her true love in Emma. This worlds Emma would not be born for another thirteen years at the least that was if she was to be born at all. It would have been a missed opportunity for the two who were destined to be together, but she'd been sent here by her parents to save her.

In his world she was dubbed The Savior, the one who would return and defeat the Evil Queen, but Rumple knew, he knew the moment Emma landed in this world that Fate had other ideas. Placing a stunning spell on the two slumbering girls he plucked a single strand of hair from both of their heads and put it into a vial.

The hairs woven into one another glowing a bright magenta before dimming slightly. He looked at the young Regina deciding to start with her first, it would be easier to alter her memories. It was Emma he would have trouble with.

Thirty minutes later Rumpelstiltskin appeared in the living room looking at his doppelganger and Cora drinking tea as they waited. "It is done, I will drop Emma off at a hospital in another city, she will be taken care of from there."

"Thank you for your services Rumpelstiltskin." Cora stood as she looked at the scaly version of her friend.

"No need to thank me dearie, just remember that all magic comes with a price. It can also be unstable in other worlds where it works differently."


	5. 6 Years Ago

**A/N: So I decided to write it! Ended up getting it finished a lot sooner than I thought so enjoy and let me know what you think! Also randomly, I've always loved the name Ingrid...**

* * *

><p><em>6 years ago.<em>

Emma wanted to throw something, wanted to feel the satisfaction of something, anything breaking. She was frustrated and knew that wasn't going to help her to do complete the task at hand. Letting out a breath of frustration she plopped herself on the floor and soon laid down looking up at the ceiling. Her foster mother had been teaching her to control her magic for nearly two years and Emma still sucked at it.

Sure there was a lot she could do, but her control still sucked, this particular task was not only a test of her control but of her patience. "Emma?" Emma closed her eyes trying to concentrate on her breathing.

"Leave." Emma heard a chuckle and her bedroom door open wider.

"Teleporting isn't easy, it took me nearly six months to get. You just learned the basis of it yesterday." Ingrid pointed out as Emma opened her eyes and sat up on her elbows looking at her foster mother.

"Yeah well, it's annoying can't I learn something else, anything else?" Ingrid laughed lightly as she walked into the room and sat next to Emma.

"Sit up," Ingrid instructed as Emma did that. "Place your hands on mine, now close your eyes. Focus on your breathing, we will clear our minds." Emma did as she was instructed and focused on her breathing. She felt the frustration leave her and a wave of calm overcome her. She knew that Ingrid was channeling her, helping her to relax, and it was working.

"Focus on a happy memory one from your childhood and share it with me." Emma tried to do that but was coming up blank, had nothing from her past been happy? Yeah being orphan sucked but she has to have at least one happy memory. Emma opened her eyes and looked at the puzzled look that her foster mother was sporting. "You have memories that have been locked away." Emma blinked not understanding what she was saying.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Someone locked away your memories, I can feel their magic within you. I have noticed it before but thought nothing of it, but the magic is holding your memories."

"I don't feel like I have locked away memories." Ingrid chuckled shaking her head at the silliness of the statement.

"It's a hefty amount of magic, do I have your permission to try and unlock them?" Ingrid asked as Emma stared at her unsure of how to answer.

"What happens when you unlock them?"

"You'll have two set of memories to decipher, but you'll know which ones are real and what has been altered." Ingrid explained as Emma nodded.

"Um, yeah, unlock them." Emma watched as Ingrid sat up on her knees leaning forward toward Emma. Placing her hands on the sides of Emma head she began to mutter what Emma understood to be a spell. One she hadn't been taught. Emma winced slightly feeling a slight pain in her temples as Ingrid continued to try and unlock her memories.

"Relax sweetheart." Ingrid mumbled as Emma let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Emma focused on breathing trying to open her mind to her foster mother. As she continued to focus on her breathing it seemed that everything drifted away and she was in a forest.

Emma looked around not understanding what was going on. _"Don't focus on my speed R—, it will frustrate you. Focus on blocking my attacks, try to plan your move while I am attacking. You're really good at doing that R—, your mind is a lot more powerful than mine." _ Emma walked toward the voice, it was her voice. Walking past a large tree Emma stared at a younger version of herself.

She was fighting with someone, no, she was training, helping the other person. Emma squinted trying to making out the other person, but they were a blur. Emma blinked and was suddenly in a dark bedroom. Her younger self was slightly older, she was sitting on the edge of the bed talking to the blur.

_"R—, why won't you tell me what happened?"_ Emma shook hear head, her younger self had addressed the blur yet she'd not been able to hear it, was this work of someone altering her memories?

_"We completed the mission Emma, that's all that matters."_ Emma rubbed her eyes trying to see the person more clearly but nothing worked, their voice even seemed altered, this was the doing of magic, very powerful magic. Blinking once more Emma was back in her room, looking around Emma gasped as she leaned forward and checked Ingrid's pulse.

It was feint but still there. "Ingrid! Ingrid! Wake up!" Emma moved to cradle her foster mother's head in her lap. Placing her hands over her Emma muttered a spell to transfer a bit of her magic into Ingrid.

"Emma?" Ingrid's voice was hoarse.

"What happened? Are you alright right? What kind of spell did you use on me? Did it hurt you? Is it dark magic?" Emma asked rapid fire as Ingrid chuckled sitting up only to groan.

"Whoever locked your memories away, they did a damn fine job of it."

"You unlocked them, but not completely, I uh, can't make out names or faces in the memories. It's weird and not all of them are there, but I can feel that there is more." Ingrid nodded as she slowly stood up.

"Keep a journal, when you remember things, write it down, it will help." Ingrid spoke as she slowly walked to the door. "I'm going to rest, come check on me in two hours." Emma nodded and got up to grab an empty notebook she'd yet to use and started to write down the two memories she'd experienced.

She wasn't exactly sure, but the person in her dreams, she felt they were important to her. For some reason Emma felt a deep connection to them. She would unlock her memories, maybe not today, but one day and she find that person again.

zZz

Regina was enjoying the quiet while her roommate was out grocery shopping. The stillness of the apartment allowed her to get quite a bit done on her third paper that she had to hand in before Sunday at midnight. It was her third year at the University and it felt like her work load at quadrupled since her second year.

Sure she was balancing college life with being an assassin but in all honesty it was almost like balancing a job and college life. She could do this, just three terms left until she had her freedom, well maybe not complete freedom, but at least she would only have to balance how many contracts she choose to take in a week.

"Honey I'm home." Kathryn exclaimed as she walked into the apartment carrying bags of groceries. "Did you miss me?" Kathryn laughed as she placed the bags on the floor looking to her roommate.

"I miss the quiet that was here before you." Regina smirked as she saved her current draft of her paper before closing her laptop knowing that she wasn't going to get anything done with Kathryn being in the kitchen.

"You have room to work in, anyways guess who I saw at the store?" Regina looked at her as Kathryn was holding a box of cereal.

"I haven't a clue Kathryn." Kathryn rolled her eyes before turning to put the box in its rightful place.

"The point of saying guess is for you to, I don't, guess!" Kathryn pointed out putting more food away.

"Fine, The Queen of England? The Dukes of Hazzard? Your father? My uncle—"

"First off smart ass, you don't have an uncle, your mother is an only child, and I saw Jim! He invited me to his place tonight for a house party him and his roommates are having." Kathryn said excitedly.

"The freshman?"

"He's twenty-two and a sophomore!" Kathryn deafened as Regina raised her brow. "He was in college before but had to withdraw, something with family issues. I don't know but I like him alright, and he invited us."

"I'm not going,"

"Why?"

"I don't feel like it Kat. I'm tired, mainly thanks to mother sending me that contract yesterday and I have papers to complete. I don't really have time this weekend to go out and party."

"Well you can't be that tired, you completed a contract yesterday and made it back." Kathryn pointed out as Regina rolled her eyes.

"I was assigned to help Zelena and you know Lena doesn't like working with others, even if they're family. It was nice to see her before and after the mission, but during, oh don't even get me started." Regina huffed as Kathryn nodded agreeing with her.

"Yeah, I had to work with her a couple times when we were younger. You were out on other assignments when I would be given a contract, you would go with…I actually don't remember." Kathryn shrugged turning back to putting groceries away as Regina cocked her head slightly thinking. Yes, she had gone on missions with another person but she couldn't recollect who, which was abnormal seeing as how she knew all of those employed with her mother.

"So you're coming with right?" Kathryn tried once more.

"Why are you so adamant on going to this house party?" Regina asked trying not to linger on a forgotten name.

"I like him and he is showing interest in me! So will you please come along, be my wing man?"

"Kathryn…" She groaned.

"I helped you a lot first year when you were in a relationship with a professor! I covered for you! Oh and you know nearly died because you bailed on a contract that was a three person job. I'm not asking much Regina, just an hour at a house party." Kathryn point out hotly as Regina's posture stiffened.

"Please don't mention Daniel again." Regina bit out as Kathryn brushed off her friend's attitude walking over to the fridge and putting the last bag of groceries away.

"I will do as I please Regina Mills, especially since I have a love scar on my side from almost dying. You know that job you bailed on only to find out Dr. Daniel Stable had a very pregnant wife. Let me remind you that was your stupidity Gina, not mines." Kathryn said as Regina sighed.

"Thanks for the reminder." Regina muttered. It was ineffective to try and get out going, Kathryn had pulled the Daniel cover card and knew this was the only time her friend would do that to her. This Jim really meant something to her.

"Anytime, now tell me again why you aren't coming out?"

"Fine, I'll go, but only for an hour."


	6. 5 Minutes Ago

**A/N: Hmm...enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Present, five minutes ago.<em>

"If you don't mind, I'm going to take a shower," Emma sat up and looked at Regina in all her naked glory. "Care to join me?" Emma threw the covers back just as Regina ran into the bathroom laughing. Emma was just about to chase her as a vibration alerted her. Looking around the room Emma spotted Regina's phone and picked it up.

**_New Message_**

Not being able to help herself Emma clicked on the message.

_Regina! This isn't good! It's her! Our next contract! It's Emma Swan._

Emma blinked momentarily looking at the words then at the picture of her. She was maybe a year younger in the photo but it was still her. So Regina was an assassin, Emma smirked, she should have picked up on that, she was trained to pick up on subtleties like that. Tossing the phone on the bed Emma decided not to worry until Regina saw the message.

Walking into the bathroom she picked up the brunette woman from behind and stepped into the shower. Emma laughed at the sound Regina had made and Emma kissed her not wanting to waste another minute of their now limited time.

"Do you need a ride anywhere?" Emma pulled a tank top over her head as she looked over to Regina who was putting her dress back on. Emma noticed she hadn't yet looked at her phone, which meant Emma still had sometime to figure out why there was a contract out on her.

"I can call a cab, I don't want to trouble you." Regina spoke as Emma walked up behind her and wrapped her hands around her waist while placing kisses on her shoulders and neck. "Emma." Regina moaned as Emma smiled on her skin at the reaction.

"I'll make you a cup of coffee while you wait for the cab. You'll want to be awake for work." Emma smirked as Regina turned in her arms and kissed her soundly on the mouth.

"Yes I will, thank you."

"No problem, I'll be in the kitchen." Emma kissed her lips once more before walking away. She knew this wasn't going to end well, she couldn't even be sure how many weapons Regina had on her. Emma cursed under her breath as she reached for her coffee beans, she should have checked before getting in the shower. The woman was a mercenary, of course she had at least one weapon on her.

The smell of coffee filled the kitchen as Emma took out her phone and sent a text to her foster mother. _There's a contract out for me, was it you?_ Emma typed and sent the message hoping that her former foster parent wouldn't go to such extreme lengths just to talk to her. But then again this was Ingrid they were talking about not only was the woman was a powerful witch from a different world, she loved playing dangerous games. The woman had taught Emma all she knew about magic.

It was one of the reasons Emma knew that she'd been implanted with false memories at some point in her life. Ingrid had tried to unlock them, and she'd succeed to a point. Emma would have dreams about when she was younger. She had been found by a man and trained to be a killer. The names and faces were never clear in the dreams but she knew they were real. "Emma?" Emma exhaled as her hand lay on the handle of a knife she'd placed on the counter.

"In here." Emma called out as she listened to Regina's footsteps. She hadn't put her shoes back on making it slightly harder to hear her.

"Coffee ready?" Emma picked up the knife as she spun around to be greeted with Regina pointing a gun at her. "Who are you? Why is there a contract out for you?" Emma shrugged as the coffee pot beeped alerting her. Regina watched as Emma put her weapon back into the knife block as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Would you like one? I did make it for you." Emma pointed out as she turned around and hopped up on the counter top picking up her cup and stirring the contents.

"Answer my questions Miss Swan."

"What's with the formality? You know, I liked it better when you were screaming my first name." Emma smirked before taking a sip of her hot beverage. "Plain and simple I'm Emma Swan, orphan, college student, oh and magic user. I have no idea why a contract is out on me." Regina blinked at hearing the information and lowered her gun before holstering it. If she was a magic user there was no point in trying to shoot her.

"I'll take that cup of coffee now." Regina sighed as Emma looked at the cup beside and nodded her head in Regina's direction and cup levitated towards her.

"Do you know that the contract said?" Regina took a long gulp of the hot beverage not caring if it burned her tongue. Never before had she had to deal with a magic user, she wasn't trained for that. Their line stayed from the supernatural business, it kept them alive longer.

"No, I didn't take the time to call Kathryn to ask." Emma blinked at hearing the name. It was familiar but she couldn't place it. Just as Emma opened her mouth to ask who Kathryn was her phone buzzed on the table.

"My foster mother, one moment please."

_"Emma, what the hell did you get yourself into?"_ Emma held the phone from her ear as the woman yelled at her. Regina couldn't help but be amused at the blonde's foster mother.

"What? Why do you think I did something, Ingrid?"

"_Really bug? Let's see, when you were fifteen you set the house on fire, at sixteen you got suspended from school for getting into a fight with one of your classmates. Seventeen you ran away, got knocked up and then put in—_"

"Speaking of, how's the kid?" Emma asked picking up her cup of coffee and taking a drink. Regina raised a brow at the carefree attitude of the blonde. Regina was an assassin and here she was talking to her foster mother about some kid.

"_He misses his mom, wants to know when you are coming home._"

"_Is that mommy?_" Emma smiled as she heard her four year old in the background. "_Mommy?_"

"Hey sweetheart, how's mommy's baby?" Regina's eyes widened as Emma laughed out at her child saying something. This woman had a contract out on her and was a mother? Just what was going on here? "That's awesome sweetheart, well I have company right now and need to—no, _her_ name is Regina. Sweetheart, I love you but I have to go, put Grammy Ingrid back on. Yes I love you too, so much!"

"_The assassin is there?_"

"Yeah, she looks pretty shocked at the moment. I got to go Ingrid, I'll call you later."

"_You know what to do if she tries anything._"

"Yes _mom_, you taught me well. I gotta go now, love you and kiss the kid for me." With that Emma hung up the phone and looked at the beautiful mercenary in front of her. "So you know that I have magic, are you going to try to kill me?"

"I think we both know you'd kill me before I even attempted to shoot you." Emma nodded taking another drink of her coffee.

"This is true, so now the question remains, why is there a contract out with my name on it?"

"Everything goes through mother, she's the one who hands out who gets what assignment."

"Do you and Kathryn always work together?" Regina nodded leaning against the refrigerator.

"We have since we were twelve. We grew up together training…" Regina furrowed her brows as a vague memory hit her, there had been someone else, she'd trained with another.

"That makes sense, from what Ingrid has told me some assassins don't prefer to work alone, I have heard of one, I think people refer to them as the Wicked Witch or something." Regina snorted at hearing what they called her older sister. "I take it you know them?"

"Yes, she's my sister."

"Ah, sibling rivalry in the assassin business, so glad we witches aren't like that." Emma chuckled as she hopped down from the countertop.

"Does your son live here with you?" Regina found herself asking as Emma put her now empty cup in the sink.

"He visits on some weekends and holidays. After I graduate he will live here, I'll have more time to be with him."

"Are you not worried what will happen between now and tomorrow. There is a contract out for you and you are acting as if nothing has changed." Regina huffed annoyed by the woman's carefree attitude.

"I'm a witch, you're not a paranormal contractor. I'm not worried." Emma explained simply as she stopped in front of Regina.

"I'll take you to your friend and find out what this is all about."

"What if we have to kill you?" Emma laughed as she flicked her wrist and the mug Regina was holding disappeared from her hands.

"Unless your other assassin friend is a witch or a paranormal contractor, I'm still not worried, not in the least bit." Emma stepped into Regina space smirking as the pinned her between the cool fridge door and her body.

"Just because Kathryn and I don't specialize in hunting down your kind doesn't mean we couldn't take you." Regina challenged as Emma's brows rose at the statement.

"Hmm, after this misunderstanding is taken care of, I'd like to spar you, out of the bedroom that is." Emma winked as Regina rolled her eyes before Emma leaned in and captured her lips.

"That can be arranged."


End file.
